oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Erielle Vitriol
Erielle Vitriol "The stories I write to myself mark where my life started and where I feel like they're going to end. This story is too sad. I don't want to live in this story anymore." = History Erielle Vitriol was naturally born on the plane of Shadows as are all fetchlings, she was born in a place where Zon-Kuthons existence was more saturated and he was the prime religion. This however, didn't effect Erielle's birth and growing up, she never felt the presence of the god at all. she heard many stories only passed on from planar travelers coming through the plane, or stories about what the outside world was really like. She managed to never get beaten or tortured or got anything torn away from her because she had nothing to begin with, her parents didn't care for her, they simply let her fend for her own when she was old enough to do so. Erielle understood however that this was just the way things were on the shadow plane. She might never understand those stories that made her heart flutter when she heard about things like 'green' and 'the sun' and 'fun', but hearing about how much everyone on the material got those things made her smile as a child. It wasn't until she turned 13 and went through her growth spurts that people started paying attention to her as a person that could do things for them. She was used for labor, immediately picked up and put to work with her slightly above average strength. She moved boxes for years, and in those years she got closer to seeing those same planar travelers, coming through gates where she caught glimpses of colors, many beautiful vista's on occasion when people came through. Most times people used lesser spells like plane shift, so there was nothing for her to see, but those occasions where there was a window to another world, Erielle stopped everything to look and ingrain it into her mind before getting back to work. By the time she was 18, Erielle had seen plenty enough of the shadow plane, and doing the same monotonous work every day for the last few years made her dull and depressed. She could only faintly remember the colors that she saw all those times, the last gate was months ago and all the other people that came through were mostly unremarkable. One remarkable thing was the fact that, Erielle was alone this entire time. She had been hired and she was getting paid in enough food and drink to live and nothing more, and she had been reading to pass the time before her next shift, every day the same thing again and again. One day only a few days before her 19th birthday she heard a faint voice in her head. Had she started going crazy from loneliness? She didn't know, but she knew she heard something and that much was certain. She spoke back in silence in her room asking who was there, and now there was two voices, then three, then four and more. She scratched her head and focused to try and listen before she was suddenly one on one with him. It was a lich archmage inside of her head, her minds eye was speaking to him and he spoke back. "Erielle, we finally found you... We are spirits who have died in this realm and you are the nearest conduit, we have been searching relentlessly for a way to not be judged. You are our quarry, we will lend you our powers if you tell our stories, will you listen to us? If so, you must open your mind. Invite us in." Erielle could do little but stammer and nod as she wasn't a great speaker, she only had looks going for her. She closed her eyes and everything went black. She awoke a year later, she was no longer on the shadow plane. Something had happened, she knew what she had done, but she couldn't remember what had happened. The voices in her head spoke to her, the same archmage, followed by the marshal, the hierophant, and so on. They spoke and said that they had free'd her from the place that was holding her and them back from their true destiny. Erielle was scared but agree'd, she looked up at the sky and saw all of the colors around her. She didn't know what she felt but it wasn't... The same as it always was, and she didn't know if she liked it or did now. Now, 2 years later she walks into her first town after working up the nerve, and studying the various cultures in the wild landscapes of Oustomia. She has a list of things she wants to do, all of the stories and things that the voices tell her in her sleep. She simply must share them, but she still is confused on how to feel about everything. She is a fresh brain even at the age of 22, and walks forward to make her first impressions of the new world she entered into. Appearance Erielle is a very attractive fetchling, though she was never hit on, or even noticed in any way ever since her parents left her to fend for herself. It was almost as if she was nothing in everyones eyes despite her beauty. She wears robes most of the time, or nothing at all, letting the shadows that coalesce around her cover up everything, but this is only in the towns that allow nudity, otherwise it's a robes to symbolize that her greatest friendship lies with the lich archmage in her head. Personality Erielle is curious at best, and sheepish when people talk to her, it is as if she is a robot but the emotions she shows are true almost always. She tries not to engage people because she thinks that her place is below everyone elses, that she is unimportant and everyone has their own things to do, so she shouldn't bother them. However, this doesn't stop the fact that she looks up to her only friends, with the most prominent being a lich, she is bound to act as most undead do in that she holds no intrinsic interest in anything, depressed and saddened for any slip ups she makes. Friends Master Taicho a feather man that helped her become not dead in Lebenreich, he is very nice, and fun, and comfortable. Enemies nope. Aspirations Since Erielle looks up to the lich and people in her head, she some day wants to be like them, whether that means experience lichdom herself, or becoming like the marshal by inspiring everyone else with her unknowingly evil deeds! She would like to see what the lich would do with her body, seeing an army of undead rise from the grave seems like it would be fun right? And Then the Memories Returned Erielle, after having being tucked in one fateful night, started to have some severe headaches, unlike any of the normal ones she would have. They were so painful they brought tears to her eyes, as if she could see a tear in the fabric of reality forming in her vision and she was unable to comprehend with all of her brainpower just what she was seeing. She drifted off to sleep somehow anyway, despite the colorless, voiding, and haunting static playing in her head, and the vision of everything that she had forgotten coming back like a drip in an IV. Nothing could numb the pain however, as her dreams went on that night, it became clearer. It was like peaking through a keyhole to Erielle, at something greater, a life she didn't even remember she had was being shoved, and her brain was rewiring itself from the divine magic of Zon-Kuthon. The curse of forgetting and remembering at just the wrong time, in just the wrong place. She screamed, but her lips were sewn shut, and her body writhed, but she was bound at every angle, flesh hooks stuck in her skin and tearing her apart as she dangled and tugged. Eventually the skin tore, and just like her brain, memories flowed while her blood drifted from her pasty white body. Woken up paralyzed in the night, she could see him. "Father..." She managed out weakly seeing the image of the pale, gaunt, and clawed figure, not certain if it was a hallucination or worse, reality. Erielle's face twisted into a pained and horrid smile, her body scrunching up as if all her bones were breaking unnervingly crunching, and squeezing into a distorted figure on the bed, before she realized. She had no arms, or legs, she was laying on the floor, neglected, cold, and beaten mercilessly, and she enjoyed it. She woke up then. Her mouth opened and tasted colder air than she had ever tasted in the shadow plane, and she screamed at the top of her lungs for as long as she could hold the note. Art Claims